At the Last Moment
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Bella had finally realized that she doesn't want what she thought she did. Unfortunately there is nothing she can do to back out of the wedding. She has to face her new life and live forever with the regret she holds. That is, unless a surprise appearance from Jacob can shake up the set plans. One-shot.


At the Last Moment

JacobxBella

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the franchise, as it belongs to Steph Meyers

At the Last Moment

Bella Swan sat still as she allowed Alice to fuss over her to make her beautiful for her wedding. It was said that a bride's wedding day is supposed to be the best day of her life because she will be marrying the love of her life. Bella couldn't help but think that the saying was foolish. She was not at all happy and this was not the best day of her life. In just a few short hours, or one if she glanced at the clock, she would be walking down the aisle to be wed to Edward Cullen. Just thinking about the vampire stuck forever seventeen made her grimace.

She had been foolish to be so caught up in the whirlwind romance that Edward had brought upon her, even more so to have allowed herself to be swept up in his and his families other worldly beauty and longing to be one of them. An eternity of youth appealed to her and was something she craved for because she was afraid of growing old while Edward remained young. It didn't matter that she would be leaving everyone she loved behind or would watch them grow old and wither away while she stayed eighteen forever; all she cared about, all that her world revolved around, was Edward. It sickened her how much she had allowed him to consume her.

During her engagement she had been excited even though a heavy weight weighed upon her chest. She was going to marry the love of her life and be with him forever, but still there was one thing holding her back from being completely happy with it, and his name was Jacob Black. Jacob wouldn't leave her mind or her dreams no matter how much she tried to forget him after she had left him after the battle against the newborns. When it became apparent that she couldn't she had made to visit him, believing that maybe all she needed was closure. However she was surprised to find out that he wasn't there, that he had run away on account of receiving a wedding invitation, an invitation that she hadn't sent. It didn't take her long to piece together that Edward was the one to send it. But what really hurt about the whole ordeal was being confronted by Sam and told to her face that it was all her fault that his Pack brother had run off, that after everything he and the Pack had risked for her, she was still choosing the Cullens and basically throwing in their faces that saving her life had been for naught when she was still choosing to die.

It had hurt to hear those words because they were nothing but the truth, but she tried to not let it get her down. However it wasn't those words that made her reevaluate her choices and take a good look at herself. No, it was her father Charlie that made her do that. She could remember the day that his words made her finally put things into perspective.

 _(Flashback…)_

 _Bella was sitting on her bed looking at the wedding catalogues that Alice had given her to look at for the wedding. She didn't understand why when she knew Alice already had everything planned out, but she did it anyway. It was so quiet in the house that she was startled when she heard the house phone ring. She listened to Charlie walk across the floor and enter the kitchen where the telephone was and answer it._

 _"_ _Hello?" Charlie answered. "Oh, hey Billy."_

 _Billy? Was he calling with news about Jacob? Bella got off of her bed and walked out of her room, making her way down the stairs just halfway so she could eavesdrop on the conversation. Maybe, just maybe, she would hear something about Jacob and his whereabouts._

 _Charlie sighed and said, "I don't know how to feel, Billy; I'm torn. I mean, I'm not happy about this ridiculous wedding and I would shut it down if I could, but at the same time I want Bella to be happy and she seems to be with the Cullen boy, not that I think he's any good for her. He left her and she became an emotional wreck; she was a shell of herself. And then your boy came and patched her back up and she was happier than I have ever seen her. Then that boy comes back and she…Bella wasn't my Bella anymore. I couldn't even recognize my own daughter anymore, Billy. It was like she was a completely different person because of Cullen. And…and in some ways, I still don't recognize her as my own. It's like the Cullens have shaped her into someone she's not."_

 _Was…was that true? Did she really come off that way to Charlie? Did she come off that way to everyone else looking in from the outside? No, it couldn't be true. Bella refused to believe that it was true. She was still her, she was still herself. She hadn't changed, had she? Before she could ponder anymore her father started speaking again._

 _"_ _Honestly Billy, I thought Bella would have decided to leave Cullen behind and pursue a relationship with Jacob. Your boy loves my daughter without a doubt and even though she's blind to it, she loves him more than she thinks she does. She would be the Bella we recognize and love whenever she was with Jacob. But with that boy…I don't know, Billy. He's done something to my daughter and I dread the day I walk her down the aisle to give her away to him. Because once I do, I'll lose her forever."_

 _It was silent for a moment, and then a sound she had never heard before reached her ear. The sound was a stifled sniffle and it alarmed Bella. Was Charlie crying?! Not being able to help herself she crept down the stairs and quietly made her way to peer into the kitchen. The sight she came upon made her heart shatter in her chest. Charlie was standing with the phone held to his ear, his other hand balled in a fist and pushed against his lips. His brown eyes were glistening with tears and his shoulders were shaking with the sobs he was keeping inside. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head before he opened his mouth again._

 _"_ _It hurts, chief," Charlie said, pain evident in his voice. "It hurts that I'm losing my only child more than I've already lost her. But you know what hurts the most? It's almost like she doesn't care how you or me or anyone else feels. All she cares about is that boy and his family. I'm not blind to it, but I regret not speaking up about it to her, and I still regret not saying anything to her now. But even if I did she'd brush it aside; she's stubborn that way. I just hope that she knows her old man loves her and the he tried his best to make her happy."_

 _Bella covered her mouth as her own tears filled her eyes, some spilling over her cheeks. Backing away she turned and fled up the stairs, stumbling a few times before reaching her room. Closing the door behind her she slid down the door and cried, one hand covering her face while the other clenched her shirt right over her heart. She had no idea that Charlie felt that way, that she had caused him so much fatherly pain._

 _And as she sat there and cried, Bella took the time to really think about the past year and everything she had gone through, everything she had sacrificed, and wondered was it all really worth it as she once had thought. And above all, did she really love Edward like she had continuously told everyone and herself? By nightfall, Bella had her answer and her eyes were open clearer than they had ever been._

 _(End Flashback…)_

Bella had tried to talk to Edward some time after that to tell him that she wanted out of the wedding, that she didn't want the life she thought that she wanted, but he wouldn't listen to her. No one would listen to her. The only member of the Cullen family that did listen to her was Rosalie, and all the blonde said in reply was that she had gotten herself into the mess they were in, now she had to deal with the consequences. Bella knew what she was saying; that if she hadn't meddled and stayed away from the very beginning, they wouldn't have gotten to the point they were at now. She had made her bed, now she had to lie in it, and no one would save her, not even the one person that loved her to the moon and back.

Alice stepped back and smiled as she observed her work. With a squeal she said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Bella! Let's get you into your wedding gown."

Ten minutes later Bella was standing in front of a full body mirror looking at herself in her wedding outfit. She looked beautiful, she wouldn't deny that, but she didn't look like herself. If Jacob saw her, he would probably say she didn't look like his Bells. And just thinking of Jacob and what he would think of her made tears well up in her eyes.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Alice asked alarmed.

Shaking her head Bella replied, "I just need some time alone, Alice."

Alice frowned and said, "You're thinking of him again. Forget about him, Bella. He's gone and he's probably not ever coming back."

"He's my best friend and I love him, Alice. I can't just forget about Jacob."

"You _love_ Edward _._ You chose _Edward._ Whatever you may feel for that dog, it won't ever surpass what you feel for my brother. This is going to be the best day of his life, and yours too. Don't ruin this with second thoughts, Bella. You can't back out of this, you know that. I'll be back in twenty minutes and soon it will be time to start the wedding. I can't wait to officially call you my sister!"

Bella watched Alice walk out of the room and as soon as the door was shut behind the pixie-like vampire, the tears she had been holding fell down her face. The brunette sank down into the chair she had been sitting in previously, knowing Alice was right. She couldn't back out of this wedding even if she wanted to. The Volturi were expecting her to be changed and Carlisle promised them it would happen after she and Edward were wed and returned from their honeymoon. But she didn't want to be a vampire; she didn't want to die just to live a life of eternity walking the earth. She wanted to live and live her life, to grow old and experience things as only a human can.

She couldn't get the image out of her head that she had on the mountain that day. The vision of two little children and a life with Jacob. That was what she wanted; that was the path she should have chosen. But she was too stubborn and blind to want that. All she wanted was Edward. Now she didn't want him but was going to have to have him. There was no way out, unless…

Standing she made her way into the adjoining bathroom and opened the drawers, searching through them until she found what she was looking for. Holding up the razor she stared at it, wondering if going this route was the right choice. Before she could ponder this more a voice said, "I hope you're not stupid enough to actually attempt to commit suicide today."

"Rosalie!" Bella exclaimed, surprised at seeing the vampire leaning casually against the doorframe with her arms folded and a frown marring her face.

Rosalie reached over and plucked the razor out of Bella's hand as she said, "You doing this will only lead to Carlisle changing you faster. You might as well just go through with the wedding and enjoy the last few days you have as a human left."

Bella's lip trembled as she said, "I don't want this. I've finally realized how much I was willing to throw away and how much I have hurt people close to me by making the choices that I have. I want out, Rosalie. I want out, but I don't know what to do."

"And you've also realized that you love your dog more than you thought you did."

"I…" Bella started, wondering how to answer that. She thought about Rosalie's words and her own feelings regarding Jacob. All of the memories she shared with him, the friendly, intimate moments she shared with him, the things she could only talk to him about, everything. She was so open with Jacob and he knew her like the back of his hand, unlike Edward who she couldn't bring herself to be completely open with and was still trying to figure him out, and he her. She knew in her heart how she felt about both of them, and finally had to confess, "Yes, I love Jacob. But it doesn't matter now. He wants nothing to do with me anymore and I'll never see him again."

The blonde vampire let out an unnecessary sigh and grabbed some tissue, wiping away the brunette's tears as they fell down her face. Once Bella had gotten herself back together, Rosalie said, "You know I was hoping you'd realize all of this sooner, but better late than never, I guess. But I do feel bad that he won't ever know how much you really love him, that if you could go back in time you would've chosen him."

Bella nodded and softly said, "But now I've got to put on a happy face and do what's expected of me."

"Unfortunately, but you have my condolences. Now come on, it's time to get you downstairs."

The two of them headed out of the room and down the stairs of the Cullen mansion, Rosalie leading Bella over to her father before leaving to go join everyone else in the audience outside. She refused to be a part of the wedding, so she was sitting in the audience, much to Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle's chagrin.

Charlie looked down at his daughter and swallowed the lump in his throat before forcing a smile on his face and saying, "Hey kiddo."

"Hi," Bella said softly.

They both got into position and waited for the music to cue them in to walk. Right before it sounded Bella said, "Dad?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm sorry."

Charlie's chocolate brown eyes widened as he heard his daughter say those words. However before he could ask for what, the music started and the doors opened, revealing them to the crowd of people that had come to witness the wedding. Charlie took a deep breath before he and his daughter took heavy steps down the aisle.

Bella wished that time would just stand still the closer she got to the altar. She couldn't even bring herself to smile, and if she did it would just fall away. She knew Edward had noticed for his own smile had slipped and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. All too soon she was standing in front of Edward and her hands were clasped in his ice cold ones.

She didn't even hear the priest say whatever it was he was saying about marriage and how sacred it was and whatever else. She seemed to be running on autopilot and vaguely heard herself say her vows. However her mind seemed to snap her back to reality in time to hear the priest ask Edward if he would take her to be his wife.

Edward smiled lovingly down at Bella and said smoothly, "I do."

The priest nodded and turned to Bella before asking, "And do you Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. She tried once again only to close her mouth. Edward's happy face had taken on once of concern and she could hear the audience murmuring in confusion. It didn't take her long to also realize that she was trembling right where she stood.

"I…I…," Bella said, but before she could finish, the sound of a motorcycle engine reached her ears.

Turning towards the noise Bella looked and her eyes filled with tears once again, this time tears of joy. Riding up and stopping at the end of the aisle was none other than Jacob Black. Everyone was looking and murmuring loudly at the turn of events at the wedding. While everyone was staring at the handsome young man that had rode up on a motorcycle, the Cullen family were all looking in shock, Edward and Alice in anger; Rosalie had an amused smile on her face. Charlie stood and looked at the young man he hadn't seen in weeks with tears in his eyes. But no one's reaction compared to Bella's at seeing Jacob once again.

Letting out a sob of happiness Bella ran towards Jacob as fast as her heels would carry her, throwing herself at him in a hug and sobbing into his shoulder. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around the brunette and softly said, "I'm back, Bells."

Nodding Bella pulled away and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Jacob replied, lifting his hands to wipe the tears from his love's face. Even now he couldn't let her go, and it would seem he made it back before she was officially wed to the leech. Speaking of the leech, he looked to see him walking down the aisle toward them, a frown on his marble face.

Reaching them Edward said, "Bella, come back, my love. We need to finish the ceremony. You can catch up with him _after_ we are wed."

Edward reached out to take Bella's hand but it was quickly smacked down by Jacob. The two of them glared at each other before Jacob turned his gaze back to Bella. With a soft, loving smile he said, "I know I came here at the last moment, but I needed to try just one more time. It's not too late to make the right decision, Bells. Will you come with me?"

Jacob held his hand out to Bella, this being his final offer to the love of his life to run away with him, to choose him finally. Edward was saying how absurd and uncouth it was for him to show up on the wedding day and try to convince the bride to go with him. But Jacob did not care; all he cared about was Bella. Yes, his arrival was last minute, but that didn't matter. And from the looks of it, Bella didn't seem to mind at all.

Bella stared at Jacob all the while ignoring Edward urging her to go back to the altar with him. She also heard Alice urging her to finish the ceremony, as well as her mother, but their words fell on deaf ears. None of them would ever understand how much Jacob being there meant to her, how much him putting in one last effort to win her over because of his love for her meant to her. Oh, how she loved Jacob, Edward be damned.

Nodding Bella answered, "I will, Jake. I'll go with you."

"Bella," Edward said, his amber eyes widened in shock.

Bella turned to Edward as she took his ring off of her finger and handed it back to him. Looking him in his eyes she spoke with more confidence than she ever had, "I know with who my heart lies with, and it's not with you. I'm sure you knew that, even before I did. Forever with you ended the moment you and your family left me. You broke me, but I thank you for it. Because if you hadn't done that, I might never have known what true love and happiness was. I didn't feel that with you, I felt it with Jacob; I still feel it with Jacob. I may be special to you, but I'm not the one for you. I hope you find happiness with someone else one day, or not."

Bella took Jacob's hand and let him help her climb on his bike behind him. As Jacob revved up the engine with a grin on his face, Bella looked at her ex-fiancé and said, "Have a nice life, Edward." And with that Jacob rode out of the wedding with Bella wrapped around him, their departure leaving everyone baffled, Edward Cullen standing with a heartbroken expression on his face as he stared down at his mother's ring lying in the palm of his hand. Though he was hurt, he also realized that Bella had spoken the truth. He had known that her heart was really with Jacob Black and that she loved him more than she realized. And he and his family had tried to keep her from realizing the truth, but it was all in vain.

A hand lay down on his shoulder and Carlisle's soft voice said, "It's alright, son. I'm sure you will have your happily ever after one day."

"But I was positive she was the one," Edward said in reply. "She did so much for me."

Carlisle nodded solemnly as he watched Edward walk towards the house. He hated seeing his son unhappy, but there was nothing he could do. Bella was in love with Jacob Black. He would help his son heal, but in the meantime he had to think of how to cover up Bella running out on the wedding before facing Aro.

* * *

An hour later Bella lay curled up next to Jacob, her head resting on his naked chest right over his heart, the sheets of her bed barely covering their bodies. Her wedding gown lay rumpled in the floor, along with Jacob's clothes that they had taken off of each other.

Bella sighed as she snuggled closer to Jacob, causing him to chuckle as he threaded his fingers through her loose hair. Lifting herself a bit she looked down at him and said, "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Jacob smiled and brought the brunette's face down towards his to kiss her lips sweetly. He pulled away and replied, "I don't think I ever would have been able to."

The two of them laughed softly before Jacob said, "We have a lot of explaining to do. I stopped by my house just to get my bike and try to make it to the wedding, all the while hoping I wasn't going to be too late. I know Billy heard the engine. Are you ready to face the music later, Bells?"

"As long as I'm with you, I have no reason to be afraid," Bella replied with her chin propped on the russet, muscular chest.

Jacob smiled and kissed Bella's forehead, softly saying, "I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled and replied, "And I love you too, Jake; I always have."

The two of them continued to lie there with their arms wrapped around each other, basking in their love for one another. Bella had been so close to going through with a decision that would have ruined her, but even still she had been saved at the last moment by Jacob. She would probably never forgive herself for what she put him through and would probably always believe that she didn't deserve him, but she wouldn't trade her love for Jacob for anything in the world. He was where her heart and soul belonged, and was where they would be forever.


End file.
